Nutrex
Nutrex is the Makuta of Stelt. History Like all Makuta, Nutrex was responsible for creating several Rahi species to populate the universe. He was specialized in mutation and evolutionary adaptation, a very complex science even by Makuta standards. One of his first experiments consisted in the creation of a virus with a companion, Degrogak. This experiment went wrong and Degrogak was infected with the organism but managed to recover. Nutrex was the one who discovered the existence of the Dark Shed, documenting many of its properties. After the Matoran Civil War, Nutrex was assigned to Stelt by Miserix. Several years later, when Teridax summoned the other Makuta to Destral to reveal his plan and claim dominion over the Brotherhood of Makuta, Nutrex took the Teridax's side and avoided the extermination suffered by the disloyal members. , like the other Makuta, evolved beyond needing a physical body, becoming Antidermis within his armor. Back in Stelt, Sidorak met with Nutrex asking that he select the leader of his clan, Voporak, for experimentation. He accepted and used various mutagenic substances on Voporak, transforming him into a being sensitive to temporal changes. For a while, Nutrex also helped Teridax in creating a virus with which he could provoke Mata Nui's slumber. Years later, when the Great Cataclysm shook the Matoran Universe, Nutrex was in Destral. The fortress collapsed during the earthquake, damaging his armor and causing his essence to drain. Mutran and Chirox were able to drive him into an Exo-Toa body while repairing his armor. Again in Stelt, Nutrex faced the Dark Hunter Conjurer, who tried to absorb his power with a Rhotuka, but failed and Nutrex was left unharmed. Takiw-Nui War Nutrex was assigned as a commanding general of the Makuta forces during the Takiw-Nui War and, with the help of a double agent, he convinced the Toa Guhjii to lead Vavakx into a trap. However, Nutrex failed to assassinate him the following night, because another Alpha Being stepped in during his attack. He escaped from Takiw-Nui immediately and ordered the withdrawal of the invading forces on the island. After Teridax's death, Nutrex traveled to Spherus Magna and took the form of a Matoran to mingle among the inhabitants of the new society. The Invasion When Deriahk, Frustrator and Vilrohk began their journey in search of the Mask of Wishes, Nutrex pretended to be a Matoran in danger to be rescued. He followed the group and when they got the mask, revealed his identity and defeated them, stealing the mask. Nutrex then burst into the Spherus Magna Refuge and stole the legendary Kanohi Trankerkokiskorniahk. Vavakx fought him and defeated him, but Nutrex decided to use the power of the Mask of Wishes to revive the spirit within the Kanohi, sacrificing his life force. Nutrex's status after this is uncertain, although he is not dead. Abilities and Traits Through his very nature, Nutrex believes to be the living embodiment of darkness. He sees all other intelligent species as inferior, comparing them to children ignorant of their own deficiencies and unable to fulfill their aspirations. Nutrex is characterized by his almost diabolical intelligence. Nutrex is always presented in impeccable armor and is very elegant, like a refined gentleman walking as if he owns everything, showing absolute security in himself and looking into the eyes of each of his subordinates. Powers Being a Makuta, Nutrex possesses the Shadow Elemental power, the ability to create Kraata, shapeshift and also to use the 42 Kraata powers. In addition to his combat skills, Nutrex is a master with his lightning power and is known to use it both as a lethal attack and as a way of torturing his enemies. Mask and Tools Nutrex uses a Great Mask of Syncope, which allows him to cause others to faint temporarily. He also has claws to channel his powers and a Tridax Pod. Trivia *Nutrex used to have a Toa Hagah team. One of its members was Weduk. Category: Makuta